Rencana
by Nato Apple
Summary: Koumei mencoba menangkap adik kecilnya tersayang, Kougyoku./for BiweeklyPrompt#5


**MAGI BELONGS TO SHINOBU OHTAKA**  
**.**  
**WARNING!: Alur cepat dan lompat-lompat, possibly OOC, no chara bashing**  
**.**  
**Fic ini dibuat untuk BiweeklyPrompt#5 dengan tema "Saat Surat Ini Telah Sampai Mungkin Aku Telah.."**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Enjoy!**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

* * *

"TIDAK MAUUUU!"

Teriakan seorang anak kecil berambut merah menggema ke seluruh penjuru gedung tempat penitipan anak itu. Kaki-kaki kecilnya seolah tak lelah melangkah cepat demi membebaskan diri dari orang yang mengejar di belakangnya. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat sebuah boneka beruang hitam kesayangan.

"Kougyoku-chan, kembali kemari!"

Suara orang di belakangnya malah membuat anak perempuan bermata merah jambu itu semakin mempercepat larinya. "TIDAA―"

_**BRUK!**_

Namun sial, dia terjatuh.

"Nah, akhirnya tertangkap juga," ucap si pengejar tadi seraya membantu anak bernama lengkap Ren Kougyoku itu untuk berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kou-chan? Nah, sekarang waktunya-eh?"

_**Wussh!**_

Si pengejar bahkan tak sempat berkedip untuk menyadari buruannya telah melesat pergi di depan matanya.

"Tidak mauu!"

Tapi sepertinya mangsa kecil itu melupakan satu hal yang penting.

"Astaga." Si pengejar, Ren Koumei, yang merupakan kakak dari Kougyoku sendiri hanya menggeleng heran. Berapa banyak sebenarnya stamina anak itu? pikirnya. Ia menyerah, tenaganya serasa telah terkuras hanya untuk menangkap seorang anak perempuan bebal yang takut disuntik. Koumei membungkuk untuk mengambil barang kesayangan adiknya yang tertinggal.

_Tapi masih juga suka main boneka, padahal tingkahnya seperti laki-laki._

Koumei menghela nafas lagi. Lalu ia perhatikan boneka beruang hitam bermata merah menyala yang sangat disayangi adiknya itu, kembali menghela nafas karena selera Kougyoku yang sungguh tidak biasa, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah lampu muncul di atas kepalanya.

Seulas senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya yang berbintik.

_Cara ini pasti berhasil._

**#####**

_Astaga, anak perempuan itu menyusahkanku saja_, kiranya begitulah pikiran si boneka beruang hitam saat merasakan sesuatu yang cair melapisi kaki depan sebelah kanannya. Koumei telah selesai menulis beberapa hal dengan pena favoritnya dan sekarang ia sedang mempersiapkan kaki depan si beruang di atas kertas-kertas yang ditulisinya tadi.

"Pelan-pelan.." gumam Koumei seraya menekan telapak kaki empuk si boneka pada kertas, menghasilkan sebuah pola seperti kaki beruang saat Koumei mengangkatnya. Anak berambut merah tua itu tersenyum puas. "Persiapan hampir selesai!" seru anak kedua dari empat bersaudara itu sambil bergoyang-goyang riang membuat lipatan-lipatan pada kertas-kertas tadi.

Andai saja sebuah boneka bisa membunuh seperti dalam film, mungkin seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun bernama Ren Koumei hanya tinggal kenangan saat ini.

**#####**

Gemerisik pepohonan terdengar seperti musik alam di telinga Koumei. Kaki coklat bersandal itu melangkah penuh keyakinan di atas rerumputan. Binar pada mata merahnya, dikombinasikan dengan senyum yang tak beranjak dari bibirnya menyiratkan kebanggaan akan keberhasilan yang bagai telah ada di depan matanya. Koumei belum pernah seyakin ini. Ia akan buktikan pada saudaranya yang lain, bahwa ia juga mampu mengendalikan satu-satunya anak perempuan yang sedarah dengan mereka. Menaklukkan si merah kepala batu, Ren Kougyoku.

Boneka beruang hitam dalam genggaman Koumei melirik bosan pada pemuda berponi samping itu. _Pertama lihat saja anak ini pasti punya kepercayaan diri terlalu tinggi_, pikirnya. Jika bagi Koumei gemerisik pepohonan adalah musik, bagi boneka ini justru setiap helai daun itu sedang terkikik memikirkan betapa seorang pemuda remaja jenius macam Koumei bisa menjadi kekanakkan jika sudah menyangkut adik kecilnya. Si beruang hitam mendengus, lalu memutar bola matanya. Andai Koumei bisa melihatnya, ia akan berhenti berjinjit lalu melempar boneka itu ke pohon tertinggi yang sering dipanjat Kouha, adik laki-lakinya.

Bicara soal Kouha..

"Yo, Kak Koumei!"

Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari balik rerimbunan dahan pohon. Koumei mendongak, begitupun si beruang hitam. Untungnya mereka tidak begitu terkejut saat sesuatu yang merah menyembul dari balik dedaunan.

"Mau kemana, Kak? Tumben. Oh! Ada Judal juga! Halo!" Anak ketiga keluarga Ren, Ren Kouha, melambai pada boneka beruang di tangan kanan Koumei.

_Ini dia rajanya_, batin si boneka yang dipanggil Judal itu. _Cepat, bebaskan aku dari si wajah bintik ini!_

Koumei memasang wajah garang. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, berhenti memanjat pohon di sembarang tempat! Aku sudah sediakan pohon di rumah kan?!" ucapnya, berlaga galak seperti ibu-ibu yang kesal karena anaknya lebih suka masakan tetangga. Setetes keringat muncul di pelipis Kouha.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa, Kak? Kenapa Judal ada padamu?" Kouha melirik sekilas pada kertas yang terselip di antara tangan Koumei dan Judal. "Itu apa?" tambahnya.

Koumei ingin menepuk jidat. Ia lupa kalau adiknya yang berambut panjang ini punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Namun Koumei tak bisa menahan bibirnya yang mulai mengembang membentuk senyum, lalu terkikik. Kini tetes keringat di pelipis Kouha menjadi dua jumlahnya.

"Aku dapat wasiat istimewa!" seru Koumei bangga, lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kouha dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya serta tiga tetes keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya. Hal yang kini terlintas di pikirannya persis sama dengan Judal di beruang hitam.

_Ada yang salah dengan orang ini.._

**#####**

"Judal-chaaaaan, kau dimanaaaa?"

Suara gadis kecil memenuhi sebuah ruangan berisi berbagai macam mainan. Si empunya yang rambutnya diikat seperti telinga kelinci sibuk menjelajahi setiap celah dan tumpukan mainan sambil tetap meneriakkan nama malaikat kesayangannya.

"Judal-chaaaa―"

_**Tuk!**_

"―ah?" Gadis kecil bernama Kougyoku itu menghentikan kegiatannya ketika sesuatu yang mengetuk kepalanya terjatuh di pangkuannya.

Itu sebuah pesawat kertas, dengan cap kaki beruang. Kougyoku tahu betul bentuk kaki itu.

Dengan tergesa tangan kecilnya membuka lipatan demi lipatan benda putih itu untuk menemukan beberapa kalimat dengan tulisan besar-besar. Mata Kougyoku menyipit, dahinya mengernyit, otaknya mulai berpikir rumit.

Sedangkan si pengirim surat kaleng menahan tawa antagonisnya sambil mengintip.

Di kertas itu terdapat tiga kalimat―

_"SAAT KAU BACA INI, DIA PASTI SEDANG MEMBAWAKU. AKU TIDAK MAU DISUNTIK! TOLONG!"_

―dan yang bisa ditangkap gadis awal 7 tahunan itu hanya kata 'tolong' dengan cap kaki beruang mengikuti. Koumei agaknya lupa kalau otak adiknya merupakan salah satu yang paling lambat di antara empat bersaudara.

Sejenak Kougyoku diam, mengerjap, lantas melompat bangun dari posisi berlutut.

"Kak KOUMEIII!"

Yah, setidaknya Kougyoku lumayan bagus dalam membaca pesan tersirat.

Koumei keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah yakin sang adik meninggalkan ruang mainan. "Nah, sekarang mangsa kita datang. Terima kasih, Judal-chan. Fufufu.."

Andai Judal bisa menampar wajah bintik menyebalkan itu dengan tangannya yang masih penuh tinta.

**#####**

Kougyoku berlari sekencang-kencangnya hingga tangannya mencapai sebuah pintu yang beberapa saat lalu sangat dihindarinya. Sedikit terengah, ia mendorong pintu itu sampai terbuka, menampakkan sebuah boneka beruang hitam bermata merah menawan terduduk di atas kursi kayu.

"Judal-chaa―KYAAA!"

_**Bruk!**_

Terkejut, sangat terkejut, Kougyoku hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh. Sebuah jaring membatasi gerakannya. Tawa geli namun nista memenuhi ruangan.

"Muahahahahaha! Aku berhasil menangkapmu, Kou-chan!"

_Aku benar-benar benci orang ini_, batin Judal kesal.

Koumei melangkah mendekati mangsanya yang terkapar di bawah jaring. Ia memegang kedua tangan Kougyoku erat seraya menyibak salah satu ujung jaring. "Sekarang saatnya untuk−"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**BUGH! BRUK!**_

"Ouch.." rintih Koumei, memegangi rahangnya yang nyeri. Setengah sadar ia memandangi mangsanya kabur tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Maafkan aku, Kak Kouen.."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Suara berat itu sukses membuat Koumei bangkit seketika dengan wajah terkaget-kaget. Di depannya telah berdiri pemuda berjenggot tipis dan berambut merah tua yakni kakak tertua yang sangat dibanggakan Koumei, Ren Kouen.

Bibir Koumei hanya membuka tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan, kekacauan apa ini?" tanya Kouen. Matanya yang tajam bergantian melihat jaring, Kougyoku yang ternyata masih berdiri di ambang pintu, dan Koumei yang terkapar di lantai dengan rahang membiru.

Pukulan Kougyoku terlalu kuat ternyata.

"Ah, Kak Kouen disini. Kupikir kau ke luar kota dengan ayah." Suara Kouha yang tiba-tiba masuk memecah suasana.

Koumei mengernyit. _Keluar kota? Tapi bukannya.._

"Ya, nanti. Ada barang yang tertinggal. Jadi aku kemari, sekalian menjemput Kougyoku-"

"Tunggu sebentar.." Koumei tiba-tiba menginterupsi. "Jadi, sebenarnya kau tidak ke luar negeri?"

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada si pemuda berbintik.

**#####**

"Saudara dan saudariku tersayang. Saat kalian membaca surat ini, mungkin aku tengah berjuang mati-matian di luar negeri untuk memenuhi kewajiban besar melengkapi catatan sejarah yang hilang. Aku tak tahu kapan akan kembali. Besar kemungkinan aku akan benar-benar mati dalam tugasku ini. Jadi sebagai kakak tertua, aku akan menunjuk Koumei sebagai ahli warisku. Semua tanggung jawab akan diserahkan padanya sampai aku kembali, entah kapan. Jadi jagalah keharmonisan kalian saat aku tidak ada dan satu lagi hal penting, pastikan Kougyoku menjalani suntikan imunisasinya. Salam. Kakak kalian tercinta, Ren Kouen."

Kouha mengakhiri kalimat yang dibacanya dengan dengus menahan tawa. Kouen menjitaknya dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi, surat yang kau temukan ini penyebab kau membuat noda di kaki depan Judal?"

Koumei mengangguk. Yah, memang bukan kesimpulan yang tepat tapi ada benarnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya surat itu kau tulis untuk dikirim saat kau mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri tapi batal itu? Pfftt― " Kouha masih juga menahan tawanya, mengingat kakaknya yang terlihat kalem di luar bisa begitu narsis dalam menulis surat.

"Ya, sayang sekali kau terlanjur membacanya dan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, Koumei." Kouen melirik adik pertamanya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan mandat yang diberikan.."

Kouen menghela nafas. Adiknya yang satu ini memang sangat bersemangat jika sudah menerima perintah darinya. Ia akan lakukan apapun untuk memenuhi perintah itu. "Lagipula belum saatnya Kougyoku mendapat imunisasi. Masih bulan depan."

_**BUK!**_

Kouha dan Koumei menatap horor pada benda yang tepat menabrak wajah Kouen. Sang pelaku pelemparan berkata ketus.

"Aku tidak mau disuntik! Iya kan Judal-chan?"

* * *

**FIN?**

* * *

.

.

.  
Apa yang sudah saya buat? /pundung  
Tema kali ini, hm, mungkin bagi sebagian besar author bisa dibilang mudah, tapi bagi saya entah kenapa sesulit ini. Dari berkali-kali ganti plot agar sesuai tema sampai acara nyasar dari dark ke light.. *sigh*  
Tapi saya senang bisa menyelesaikan fic ini, walaupun sepertinya malah asal jadi. Semoga readers bisa menangkap bagian-bagian plot tersembunyi yang tak bisa saya deskripsikan ._.

Untuk AshaD, selamat ulang tahun! (besok :D)  
Aku berusaha bikin fic ini karena tahu besok ultahmu juga. Maaf kalau kemampuan terbaikku baru segini aja saat ini

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi kamu yang sudah mau mampir!

Salam.  
05/08/2014


End file.
